A boat lift and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a boat lift for attachment to spaced apart parallel sides of a boat dock and adjacent a boat slip.
Heretofore, there have been various types of boat lifts and boat hoists such as the devices found in the following U.S. Patent. They are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,550, U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,248, U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,644, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,119 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,248. None of these prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features and advantages of the subject boat lift and dock aligning attachment.